


Orphic

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Han Jisung is a sex slave who knows nothing more than to take orders and doesn't realize that he has the right to do what he wants
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 37





	Orphic

"What do you mean you're going to buy a sex slave ?!" Chan asks . 

" I don't want to but Dad is hell bent on it because I need a submissive partner like he did so I can focus on taking his place after he retires on get distracted by anyone " 

" but you didn't plan on dating anyone so why is it a problem? Does he need an heir " 

" Nah , he knows fully well I won't pick a girl ever so he's afraid that I'd fall for a guy who'd take over his company rather than me " 

" That's the stupidest thing I've heard" 

" Same hyung but he's already picked some male prostitute for me that seemed weak " 

" This is so fucked up " Chan mutters running his fingers through his hair . 

" I know hyung " Minho replies running his index finger's tip around the edge of the coffee cup . 

" Whoever that boy is , he's a human being so treat him kindly even if you never end up liking him romantically. This isn't his fault at all " 

Minho nods , " Ofcourse hyung , I might be kinda mean but I'm not that bad " 

Chan chuckles patting Minho's head as a sign of endearment which Minho avoids avidly just as he did everytime anyone got affectionate with him . He was sort of a tsundere you could say . 

" I should head back hyung I have to meet that boy " 

" Sure take care , see you soon " 

\- 

Minho enters his room to see a boy sleeping on the floor . He bends down to see him clearly and his heart sinks . The boys looks sick and weak , he's thin dangerously thin with dark circles , his hair is matted and looks dirty and he's shivering not to mention the various bruises and marks on his body that leave Minho feeling nauseous. 

" Hey " he mutters gently waking the boy up who sits up straight panicking and starts apologizing for not being awake . 

" It's okay , you must be tired , you should've slept on the bed " Minho replies touching his hair . 

He tilts his head in confusion and Minho almost cooes at how adorable he looks. 

" I can sleep on the bed ? " he asks as if Minho had been joking around . 

" Ofcourse why not ? " 

" But - but that's wrong " he replies shaking his head . 

Minho furrows his eyes holding on to his shoulders gently and asks, " why ? " 

Jisung whimpers at the sudden contact of Minho's hand on him and his eyes show fear as replies , " I'm sorry , I'm sorry I'll do what you say I'm so sorry " 

Minho wants to cry at this point, " Its okay please don't apologize I was just asking why , you are not going to be forced to do what you don't want to do " 

" I was taught not to " 

Minho keeps looking at the boy wanting him to elaborate. 

" They said that my place will always be on the floors and that you would be mad if my skin touched anything of yours especially the bed unless - unless if you wanted to fuck me there " 

Minho just sits there processing what he just said , " Who ? Who are these people ? " 

" The owners of this business " 

" How long have you been in that place ? " 

The boy holds up his hands before proceeding to count, " 8 years since I was 11 " 

" You're 19 now ? " 

He nods , " I will be in September I think on 14 " 

Minho sighs patting his head , he can't even imagine what he must have gone through , " What's your name ? " 

" Han Jisung , but you call me anything Master " 

Minho cringes at the use of master , " I'm gonna call you by your name because that's what names are for , I'm Lee Minho , please don't call me Master " 

" Than daddy ? " 

" Oh no no " 

" would you want that during sex , so Sir ? " 

" No none of that , hyung is fine isn't it ? " 

" If that's what you want hyung " Jisung replies with confused eyes . 

" Have you had any other owners before me ?" 

Jisung looks at him contemplating nervously , " Yes hyung " 

" when was that ? " Minho asks helping Jisung stand up . 

" I think around 5 years ago " 

Minho's eyes widen , " You were 14 " he chokes out . 

Jisung nods simply dusting off the dirt from his shirt . 

" He was way older wasn't he ? Oh God did he hurt you a lot ? " Minho asks cupping Jisung's cheek a new sense of protectiveness dawning on him . 

" It was my fault hyung I wasn't good enough " Jisung gives him a weak smile . 

" No ! No Hannie not at all , that was wrong you were young , you should have never been put in that position none of it was your fault " Minho assures him caressing his cheek. 

" Really ? " he asks with his confused eyes again and Minho wants to protect this boy forever. 

" Ofcourse , I couldn't protect you then but I will from now on " 

Jisung just looks at him trying to hold back his tears . 

" Do you want to sleep ? " Minho aks then gesturing toward the bed and Jisung suppresses his emotions . 

Minho sits on the bedside and Jisung drops to his knees clutching onto Minho's belt and undoing it . 

" What - " Minho panics pulling Jisung's hand away from his trousers . 

" Isn't this what you want " Jisung chokes out tears now streaming down his face . 

" No - no I meant sleeping as in really just sleeping " he says wiping away his tears . 

" I'm sorry , I'll be better I'll- " 

Minho hushed him placing a finger on his lips . 

" There's only one thing I want you to do and that is to not consider me your owner " 

Jisung looks confused yet again . He's not used to any of this . 

" You can do what you want, sleep where you want , go where you want , you don't need my permission anywhere , you don't need to please me . I don't want you as a sex slave " 

Jisung takes it negatively. 

" Will you kick me out ? " he asks trembling. 

" That's not what I meant, I figured you wouldn't have anywhere to go . I'm just telling you that you have your freedom regardless of that fact that I bought you , I won't treat like an object , I want to take care of you so can I take care you? " 

Jisung's breath hitches , no one has ever said anything even close to this to him ever before. 

He nods as he holds Minho's hands kissing the fingertips. " Thank you hyung " 

Minho smiles pressing a kiss on his forehead and Jisung feels warm . 

" Can I - can I hug you hyung " Jisung asks trying his best to believe that Minho won't just hit him and tell him it's all a joke breaking all of his hopes . 

" Ofcourse " Minho replies allowing the boy to climb and cuddle onto him . 

" Aren't you going to wash your hair ? It's dirty " Minho teases the younger who blushes out of embarrassment. 

" When I get tired of hugging hyung then I'll do it " Jisung replies testing the borders and Minho simply hums making Jisung smile knowing that the older really meant all that he said and it's safe to say , Jisung didn't let go of Minho for over an hour . 

\- 

" I think I'm in love " Minho sings as he sits down with his friends . 

" That was fast " Felix says laughing at Minho's dazed behavior. 

" Six days is more than enough Felix " 

" Sure whatever you say hyung why don't you tell us about him " 

" So well his name is Han Jisung , I call him Hannie cute isn't it and this is kind of disturbing but he's been in that prostitution center since he was 11 " 

Hyunjin gasps , " What the fuck ?! " 

" So I'm actually glad we could save him instead of him being sold off to some pedophile which by the way did kind of happen when he was 14 " 

" I - I can't imagine " Joengin chimes in . 

" me neither Innie , he's taught to take orders and I had to talk him through the fact that I won't order him around " 

" Will we get to meet him ? " Seungmin asks with Chan adding in , " yeah will we ? " 

" I suppose you can but he's never really talked to anyone since years so please be gentle and sensitive to him " 

The others nod vigorously. 

-  
" Hannie I'm home ! " 

" Hyungie ! Did you get that cake I like ? " 

" Mhhm I got your cheesecakes " 

Jisung steps out happily but cowers away in fear as he sees a bunch of other boys there. His fear grows thinking that Minho will allow those boys to hurt him , maybe Minho is tired of him . He should have known his place and not demand for that cheesecake . 

" Hannie they're my friends they won't hurt you I promise" 

Jisung shuffles infront of them still afraid and looks up with puppy eyes . 

" He's so cute " Felix blurts out and Jisung blushes at the compliment. 

" I know right " Minho agrees as Felix slowly approaches Jisung to touch his chubby cheeks that have grown significantly keeping in mind that Minho has been feeding him quite a lot. 

" ah your cheeks are so chubby " Jeongin joins in squeezing his cheek gently . Jisung frowns he had been told before that his chubby cheeks are his ugliest feature and his eyes moisten thinking that his hyung's friends consider him . 

" Jisung I'm sorry did I say something wrong " Felix asks panicking , the other boys except Jeongin were in the kitchen setting up dinner . 

" No - no I don't like my fat cheeks " Jisung mutters . 

" What - how ? your cheeks are like so pretty , you're so pretty Han Jisung , you're the cutest person I've seen in my entire life " Felix says aggressively . 

" Exactly , I'm jealous of Minho hyung " Jeongin adds in making Jisung laugh softly. 

" And you know Minho hyung told me your birthday is 14 September and guess what I was born a day after you , we're practically twins " Felix says hugging Jisung . 

Jisung finds himself enjoying the affection , this hug feels different from Minho's but it's very warm nonetheless. 

Jisung had talked a little bit to everyone, they were all very nice to him and it made Jisung really happy , they even said he's their friend now . It was obvious that Jisung was getting along with Felix really well and it made Minho feel content watching Felix and Jisung play around . 

\- 

" What do you mean now , I'm so fucking tired of this dad " 

" Don't curse young man and come here this instant , you're the next in line you need to know everything " his dad's voice is heard as he cuts the call sighing . 

He wants to work at his father's company , he does but when his dad goes out of his way to just remind him that everything is being placed infront of him and that he's not really earning the title it deflates him and his ego . 

The boys hadn't left yet they were watching a movie all huddled up in one big blanket . None of them understood the concept of personal space not that Minho complained . 

" Guys dad's being an ass , I have to go I'll be back in like two hours " 

They nod but Jisung stumbles out of the cuddle orgy to kiss Minho goodbye . Minho blushes profously at the sudden affection and runs out as the others laugh at how whipped he is . 

Jisung walks back to cuddle with Felix but he feels conscious. Minho is not here anymore , these boys could hurt him if they wanted . He trembles as he feels someone's hand on his leg but it's just Changbin who's struggling to find a spot to lie down . 

" sorry " he mutters out removing his hand immediately. Jisung isn't used to this , isn't used to people treating him respect . 

" Sungie " Felix asks gently wiping away a stray tear that had slipped out of his eye . 

Chan pauses the movie immediately concerned . 

" Did something happen ? " Chan asks leaning forward and more tears escape Jisung eyes . 

" Nothing " he shakes his head , " I was afraid but you guys are so nice " 

" Aww " Seungmin and hyunjin end up blurting out at the same time and they huddle against him for a big group hug and Jisung feels the warmest . 

\- 

" Yeah see ya " Minho waves the crew goodbye and turns his attention back to Jisung whose chewing the last mouthful of cheesecake. 

He smiles rubbing his cheek in adoration as pink travels upto Jisung's cheek . 

" They boys were nice right ? " 

" They were , they're your friends after all " 

Minho chuckles . 

" I like Felix a lot " 

" Do you like him more than me ? " 

" I don't know hyung he has pretty freckles " Jisung replies in a teasing tone . 

" and a boyfriend as well " 

" Felix has a boyfriend? " 

" Ofcourse he's dating the shortie " 

Jisung hits Minho's hand , " That's mean hyung Changbin hyung is not that short and he's very attractive " 

" Wow what about me ? " 

" hmm ? " 

" Am I attractive? " Minho asks with smirk. 

" You are hyungie , you're the best " Jisung replies earnestly pressing another kiss on Minho leaving him even more flustered this time .


End file.
